unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Timeline is the events that happen before and during the events of Uncharted series. Please Note: This article contains spoilers for all entries in the Uncharted Series. Before Common Era (BCE) *'c.1700-1400 BCE: 'Daedalus arrives on Crete and offers to construct a labyrinth to contain the King's treasure. The King accepts, and Daedalus constructs his labyrinth before departing. In this period of his life, Daedalus constructed two further labyrinths, again to conceal the treasures of their respective Kings. One in Egypt, which became known as the Labyrinth of Sobek, and one on the island of Santorini. *'c. 1000 BCE: 'King Solomon has a monopoly on the production, storage and use of the Ubar Hallucinogen. His enemies attempt a coup d'etat, using the hallucinogen against Solomon. Although Solomon prevails, having experienced the chaos the hallucinogen causes, he decrees that the hallucinogen can never be used again. The recipe and production houses are destroyed, and all remaining stocks are placed within a Vessel of Brass. Solomon takes the Vessel to the city of Ubar, and drops it into the deep central cistern. *Over the next few centuries, the hallucinogen leaks out of the Vessel and infuses the water. The inhabitants consume the water, and are overtaken by madness. Presumably, a few citizens escape with tales of the wrath of God, and build the structure beneath the city in Yemen. Common Era (CE) 1200s *'1254:' Marco Polo is born in the Venetian Republic, exact date unknown. *'1271:' Marco Polo sets out on his travels around Asia, with his father and uncle, Niccoló and Maffeo. On this journey, Marco discovered the lost city of Shambhala and the fabled Cintamani Stone, before spending a protracted time as guests of Kublai Khan, the ruler of China. *'1292: '''The ruler of Persia sends envoys to China in search of a bride. Kublai Khan permits the Polos to return home, and they depart China on 14 ships with a total of 600 passengers. The ships are loaded with treasure gifted from the Khan, including the golden passport to and resin from Shambhala. Some years later, the Polos land in Persia with only 1 ship and 18 passengers remaining. Polo did not record what happened to the other thirteen. *'1295: Marco, Niccoló and Maffeo Polo return to Venice. 1300s *'''1324 (January 9): Marco Polo dies in Venice, having never revealed the truth about Shambhala. 1400s *'1495: 'Marcos de Niza is born in Nice, France, which at the time was under the control of Italian House of Savoy. 1500s *'1500: 'Esteban the Moor is born in Africa. *'1513: '''Esteban is sold to a Portugeuse slaver. *'1527: Esteban arrives in Central America, the first African to set foot in the New World. *'''1544 (February-March): Sir Francis Drake is born. *'1531: '''Marcos de Niza, now a member of both the Franciscan Order of Frairs and the Sete Cidades, travels to Central America in search of the Seven Cities of Gold, establishing himself in the province that is Northern Mexico today. *'1537: Marcos de Niza, Esteban and a group of Conquistadors set out on a scouting mission. They discover the ruins of Quivira , which Marcos believes to be one of the Seven Cities of Gold. However, upon discovering the death that lies within, Marcos sacrificed Esteban to seal the gates of hell and murdered the Conquistadors. *'1538: '''Marcos returns to Mexico, and buries the Sword of Stephen in Esteban's tomb at the Sete Cidades sanctuary. *'1539: 'Marcos leads Francisco Váquez de Coronado on an expedition to locate Quivira, but heads north instead of south to disguise its location. The failure to discover Quivira leads to Coronado branding Marcos the 'liar friar'. *'1558 (March): 'Friar Marcos de Niza dies in Mexico. *'1577: Queen Elizabeth I of England and the other members of the Hermetic Secret Order determine the location of the city of Ubar, as well as the nature of the power concealed within it. Francis Drake is dispatched to search for the power, under the guise of acting as a privateer against the Spanish. John Dee builds a code wheel for Drake, and makes his ring the key. *'1578 (July 2): 'Thomas Doughty is executed for witchcraft in Argentina, on the evidence of Francis Drake. Drake then changes the name of his flagship from The Pelican ''to The Golden Hind. *'1578-1580: Francis Drake reaches the tomb in Yemen, and discovers the truth about Ubar. Horrified at what he was sent to collect, he hides all traces of his voyage and leaves warnings behind. *'1580 (26 September): '''Francis Drake returns to England. Queen Elizabeth orders all records of the voyage classified, and its participants sworn to silence on pain of death. Drake lies to her, and claims he found nothing at Ubar. *'1581 (4 April): 'Francis Drake is knighted by Queen Elizabeth I. *'1590s: 'The Spanish Conquistadors discover El Dorado in the Amazon, and transport it to one of their colonies in the Pacific. Drake also discovers its existence, and initially plans to plunder it for England. Upon discovering the nature of the curse, Drake realises no nation should possess the statue, so decides to go after it on his own. *'1596 (January 28): Sir Francis Drake fakes his death (from dysentry) and his coffin was buried at sea, empty save for his diary, which contains all he discovered about El Dorado. *'1596 (January 29):' Sir Francis Drake reaches the Spanish colony and takes steps to prevent the curse leaving its shores. Ultimately, he loses his life to the Descendants, and dies at the foot of the statue in the Treasure Vault. 1700s *'1701: '''King Frederick I of Prussia commissions his court architects to construct the Amber Room. *'1712: The Amber Room is partially complete. Peter the Great of Russia visits and greatly admires the workmanship. *'1713: '''Frederick I of Prussia dies, and is succeeded by his son, Frederick William I. Construction on the Amber Room is halted. *'1716: 'Frederick William I enters an alliance with Russia against Sweden. The panels of the Amber Room are sent to Peter the Great as a gift. *'1747: 'The Empress Elizabeth of Russia orders the Amber Room brought out of storage and placed on display in the Winter Palace at St Petersburg. *'1755: 'The Empress Elizabeth orders the Amber Room moved to the Summer Palace at Tsarskoe Selo, which necessitates extensions. *'1770: 'The Amber Room is finally completed. 1800s *'1888 (16 August): 'Thomas Edward Lawrence is born in Wales, part of the United Kingdom. *'1888 (25 October): 'Richard Evelyn Byrd is born in the United States of America. 1900s *'1907-10: T.E. Lawrence attends Jesus College, Oxford, to study history **'1907-9: '''During the summers, Lawrence tours France and takes measurements of various Crusader Castles, including the Chateau. **'1909: Lawrence tours Syria, again examining the Crusader Castles, including the Citadel. *'1914: '''Outbreak of the First World War in Europe. With his knowledge of the Middle East, T.E. Lawrence is posted to Cairo as an Intelligence Officer. *'1916: 'Outbreak of the Arab Revolt in the Levant, a conflict classified as part of the First World War's Middle-Eastern theatre. As the Ottoman Empire (Turkey) was an ally of Germany, the British Foreign Office insitgated a rebellion in the Middle-Eastern provinces to sabotage the Ottoman war effort. Lawrence fought with Arab troops, and his skill allowed him to rise to a position of command. *'1917: 'The Russian Revolution occurs. Tsar Nicholas II and his family are executed, and Lenin and the Communists take power. Russia becomes the Union of Socialist Soviet Republics (U.S.S.R.). The Amber Room remains in the Summer Palace, which becomes a museum. *'1918: 'End of the First World War, and of the Arab Revolt. T.E. Lawrence, now Lawrence of Arabia, tries to convince the British that Arab independence is the best option, but Arabia becomes part of the British Empire. Lawrence departs Arabia, and states that if he ever returned it would be to search for the Atlantis of the Sands - the city of Ubar. *'1926: 'Richard Byrd attempts to fly across the North Pole, but is forced to turn back by engine problems. It is believed that he discovered the city of Agartha on this flight. *'1935 (19 May): 'T.E. Lawrence is killed in a motorcycle accident close to his cottage (Clouds Hill) in Dorset, England. History has it that he swerved to avoid hitting two boys on their bicycles, but he was in fact assassinated by the Hermetic Secret Order for what he knew about Ubar. *'1935-1939: 'The Nazi Ahnenerbe sends expeditions across the world in search of ancient treasures. **One expedition goes in search of El Dorado, following the same trail as Nate and Sully in ''Drake's Fortune. This results in the u-boat in the Amazon, and the construction of a scientific base on the Spanish colony to study El Dorado. Ultimately, the curse wiped out the Nazi scientists and soldiers. **Another expedition, led by Karl Schafer, travelled to Tibet in search of Shambhala and the Cintamani Stone. Schafer discovered the true nature of the Stone, and executed his expedition in the Ice Temple to prevent Himmler getting his hands on it. Schafer was then taken in by a nearby village, where he lived unitl his death. *'1936 (10 April): 'Vincent Perez is born. *'1939-1945: '''The Second World War occurs. During the Nazi conquest of Europe, many artworks and cultural artefacts were plundered by the Germans. As the Allied forces (the U.S.A, Great Britain and the U.S.S.R.) advanced on Berlin, many of the artworks such as the Amber Room were concealed across Europe. Many of them remain undiscovered. *'1941: 'The Nazis invade the Soviet Union and capture the Summer Palace. Hitler orders the Amber Room returned to its place of construction in Konigsburg, Germany. *'1945: 'The U.S.S.R. recaptures the Amber Room from the Nazis. Worried about the possibility of losing it again, Sir Richard Byrd is hired to fly the Room to a safe location, to be retrieved once the war is over. Byrd decides to hide the Room at the entrance to Agartha. In the end, the Room is not retrieved. *'Unknown: Victor Sullivan is born in the United States of America. *'Unknown:' Nathan Drake is born to unknown parents in an unknown country. Victor Sullivan joins the U.S. Navy. *'Unknown: '''Nathan Drake's mother committs suicide, and his father surrenders him to the custody of the state. Nate is raised by nuns in the St Francis Boys' Home (presumably this refers to St Francis of Assisi, founder of the Franciscan Order of Friars). *'Unknown, 20 years before the events of Drake's Deception:' Victor Sullivan, now a freelance treasure hunter, is hired by Katherine Marlowe to retrieve Sir Francis Drake's ring from a museum in Cartegena, Colombia. Nathan Drake is also in Cartegena, also intending to steal the ring, believing it to belong in his family. The two come into conflict, but Sully saves Nate from being killed by Marlowe's agents. Having observed that Nate has some skill which would be useful in the business of fortune hunting, Sully offers to take the young man under his wing. Nate accepts, and the two work together for many years afterward. *'Unknown: Within a year of meeting Sully, Nate ends up in prison in Peru - until he is bailed out by Sully. 2000s *'2004: '''Vincent Perez is diagnosed with terminal cancer. As such, he becomes desperate to solve the mystery of the murdered Conquistadors (they were killed by Marcos de Niza to prevent them revealing the location of Quivira), and enters a partnership with Jason Dante to persuade Roberto Guerro to allow him to investigate the mystery, as the site lies within Guerro's territory. *'2005 (September): 'Vincent Perez discovers the whereabouts of the Sword of Stephen, and goes to find it. He tells no-one of his discovery, not even his granddaughter, Marisa Chase , but dies alone as his strength leaves him. *'c. 2005: Uncharted: Golden Abyss takes place. Roberto Guerro and Jason Dante are killed in the collapse of Quivira. *'c. 2006:' Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth takes place. Sully's friend, Luka Hzujak, along with Olivia Hzujak and Tyr Henriksen, are killed by the Protectors of the Hidden Word. Ian Welch is killed by Tyr Henriksen, having been brainwashed by the Protectors. *'c. 2007: '''Nathan Drake begins searching for funds to mount an expedition to retrieve Sir Francis Drake's coffin from his burial site off the coast of Panama, believing the coffin to be empty. *'c. 2007:' ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra takes place. Daniel Pinkerton is killed by Rika Raja. Eddy Raja begins seeking revenge on Nathan Drake. *'c. 2007: '''Nathan Drake meets with Elena Fisher and the producers of her show to negotiate a deal in funding his expedition. He is successful, and the small expedition (consisting of himself, Elena and backup from Victor Sullivan) raises Sir Francis Drake's Coffin on 16 November. *'c. 2007:' ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune takes place. Eddy Raja is killed by Descendants on the Spanish Colony Island; Gabriel Roman by Atoq Navarro; and Atoq Navarro by Nathan Drake. El Dorado is lost beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean. *'c. 2008: '''The ''Uncharted (comic) takes place. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan meet Chloe Frazer for the first time. *'c. 2009:' Uncharted 2: Among Thieves takes place. Karl Schafer, Jeff and Harry Flynn are killed by Zoran Lazarevic. Lazarevic himself is then left to the (lack of) mercy of the Shambhala guardians, and persumably killed as city collapses. The Cintamani Stone is also presumably destroyed in the city's collapse. *'c. 2009-2011: '''Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher marry in unknown circumstances. However, Nate's inability to settle down places great strain on the marriage, and the two separate. Elena keeps her wedding ring, and Victor Sullivan looks after Nate's without his knowledge. *'c. 2011:' ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception takes place. The pirate Ramses kills himself in an attempt to take down Nathan Drake. Both Katherine Marlowe and Talbot die in the collapse of Ubar. Category:Uncharted Category:Historical Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Deceased Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Eye of Indra